SelfInsert of Doom
by Insanecat6
Summary: My adventures in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. May they tremble at the randomness I'll bring with me. Just done for fun and laughs. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is going to be my first chaptered story here on ff net. It's pretty much just some randomness that I wanted to write because I thought it would be entertaining. And yes, this is quite obviously a self-insert, however I promise that aside from random burst of fangirlism, I will in one way what-so-ever be paired with any of the characters. I'll keep it to just close friendship. Not quite sure of all the pairings I will have in here except for Akuroku. It's the only one I actually have experience with but I will try to put more in. Anywho, on with the story.

**Warnings**:Cursing, self-insert, yaoi,and randomness. If you don't like those things then don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own. Wish I did.

**-Self-Insert of Doom-**

**-Arrival-**

It was a normal day in the World that Never Was. Unfortunately for them, it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. Why you may ask. Well, the answer to that was quiet simply. I, Insanecat6, was going to insert myself into their universe in a matter of minutes. Of course, they didn't know that yet since I was still on this side of the fourth wall. So they were passing their day blissfully unaware that I was about to bring into question everything they ever thought they knew about the world(s) and themselves.

Xemnas was in his office at the time, doing whatever one does in an office by them-selves. You know, doodle, play solitaire, look-up random things on Google, watch videos, listen to music… No really, he was actually doing gasp paperwork. Really, did you honestly think he would do those kinds of things? This fanfiction might have many random things in the time to come but one thing it will not have is a Xemnas being so OOC with absolutely no provocation. With provocation, sure, but not without. I digress. Anywho, he was in his office, doing paperwork, and not really caring what was going on elsewhere as long as nobody (excuse the pun) bothered him.

Then there was a knock on his door. Silently cursing the distraction he got up to answer the door. Thinking it was another Organization member, he was planning on asking them what they wanted and promptly telling them to leave him alone on threat of death by glare unless it was something important. Upon opening the door, however, he quickly made a change of plans. Instead of asking what the person wanted, he asked "Who the hell are you?"

"Hi there Mansex. I'm Insanecat6. Pleasure to meet you." I replied. And Xemnas had an odd feeling of dread. It was odd because: 1: Being a Nobody he thought he shouldn't have any emotions at all. 2: I don't look very intimidating at all (seriously, I look about as dangerous as Demyx in a dress). And 3: He had just met me and had no way of knowing that I was the Self-Insert of Doom mentioned in this things title (of course he also had no way of knowing there even was a title to begin with).

And so, trying to stay as in character as possible despite the sense of dread, he continued with the flow of conversation.

"The pleasures all mine." He returned cautiously. "How did you get here?" He asked this because if I had come by any conventional means he should have been aware of it long before I reached his office.

"Oh, I just wrote myself in here."

"What?" That had made no sense to him what-so-ever.

"I wrote myself in here. I usually stay on the other side of the fourth wall but I felt like doing a self insert so here I am."

Xemnas just stared at me blankly. The girl in front of him still made absolutely no sense and he thought to himself 'This might have something to do with that odd sense of dread.'

(**A/N**: From now on I will be referring to myself in third person unless noted otherwise.)

Picking up on the confusion of the person in front of her, Insanecat6 said "Lets just say I'm from an Alternate Dimension and can affect the things in this dimension by certain means. I might explain it to you in more detail sometime but right now that would take to long."

"OK." Xemnas replied. "What do you want then?"

"Oh, I just want hang around and have some fun with you guys, Mansex."

"Who do you mean by 'you guys' and did you just call me Mansex?" Xemnas was starting to get very annoyed with this Insanecat6 person.

"I mean Organization XIII and the rest of the cast from Kingdom Hearts and, yes, I called you Mansex."

"Why did you call me Mansex?" Xemnas pressed, ignoring the fact that he didn't know what she meant by 'cast from Kingdom Hearts'.

"Because that's you nickname on the Internet, or would you prefer Xemmy?"

"Never mind." Xemnas sighed. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to get his way with this girl unless she very well felt like letting him have it. "Just do what ever you want."

"Great. Then I'm gonna go see what everyone else around here is doing. I be back later so see you then. Bye." Insanecat6 waved while walking away.

Xemnas then return to his seat behind his desk. He couldn't continue with his paperwork though. He was mulling over the strange encounter and could only come to one conclusion.

'I'm going to be absolutely helpless, along with everyone else to someone else's whim. Probably that girl's. All the worlds are doomed.'

--

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, two certain female Nobodies were doing each others nails.

"Wow, Naminé. You're really good at this." Came an ever so rare innocent compliment from the Savage Nymph. "You actually made my nails look like they had swarms of demons on them."

"What can I say, Larxene? I've had lots of practice drawing memories." Naminé replied.

"Does that really carry over to doing manicures?"

"Somewhat, but also, Kairi used to do her nails practically everyday so I retained that skill from her." Naminé admitted.

"Hm. Sounds to me like she had to much free time and not enough to do with it." Larxene commented. "Well, sorry, but I can only give you little gem decals on a base color with maybe a French tip, so chose your poison."

"You don't sound very sorry but then again, we wouldn't want you to get too out of character. That compliment was enough for one day and it's not like I mind anyway." Naminé remarked. "I think I'll go with purple and the butterfly decals without a French tip."

Just then, Insanecat6 walked into the room. "Yes! Female Nobodies spotted!" she yelled upon seeing them.

"Huh. Who the hell are you?" Larxene asked in what appeared to be a bored tone.

"I'm Insanecat6. And you're Larxene. And she's Naminé. Wow, this is so exciting."

"Insanecat6 is to long. Mind if we just call you Insane and leave it at that."

"Sure, go ahead." Insanecat6 replied. "Are you guys doing each others nails?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Larxene questioned threateningly.

"No. We all need our girl time. Even if we're cool sadistic bitches like you. Of course, I'm sure most of the guys around here wouldn't understand that." Insane droned.

"That's why we put that sign on the door that said do not enter on threat of death."

"Oh. Really? Must have missed it. Um, sorry?"

"Well since you're another girl I think we can over look it. Besides, I don't want to chip my nails after just getting them done unless I absolutely have to." Larxene drawled.

"Oh good. I was concerned there for a second." Insane breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, are those demons on your nails?"

"Yep."

"Excuse me." Naminé said. "I don't mean to interrupt but you seem to know quiet a bit about us. Would you mind if I asked how you know and what you're doing here in the first place?"

"Oh well you see…"

-30 minutes later…-

"So what you're saying is that you come from an Alternate Dimension where we and our universe are the focus of a popular game series called Kingdom Hearts." Naminé concluded part of Insane's explanation.

"And that through this thing called fanfiction on the internet, fans of these games can make up stories about us that can potentially impact our world. And by writing one of these, you managed to insert yourself into our world and are able to control various aspects of it." Larxene finished.

"Exactly, for example, how I got in here without anyone knowing until I wanted them to and why I'm not afraid of Superior Mansex killing me."

"Because you affect this world so that he can't hurt you." Larxene surmised.

"But if you can do that, why were you afraid of the possibility of getting hurt by Larxene then?" Naminé asked.

"Because the amount of influence I can extend at one time is limited. Things like teleporting and making things appear out of thin air is simple and doesn't require that much influence. However, controlling people is a lot harder. I can never control anyone entirely or influence to many people at one time. Also, the difficulty of influence varies from person to person and also depends on how you are trying to influence them. Like if what you're trying to influence them to do go against their personality it requires a whole lot more influence than if it went with it. Larxene is a difficult person to control to begin with and keeping her from hurting someone when she feels like causing pain is even more difficult because she's a sadistic bitch and it would go against her personality. It would be a whole lot easier to try to become friends with her the old fashion way rather than influence her to do what I want."

"Wise decision." Larxene said. "I would kill you if you even tried to control me."

"How hard am I to influence then?" Naminé inquired.

"You? Well, since you're female that generally makes it more difficult. However, your personality is rather submissive so I could probably influence you through more mundane means than what I'm using on Xemmy." Insane answered. "Sorry about that."

"Okay. I was only curious. I don't really care."

"You know. You're more apathetic than I thought you'd be. Most people won't peg you two as being friends, either."

"I'm starting to pick up a few personality traits from Larxene." Naminé explained.

"Yeah. And we're the only two females in this whole damn place. How can we not bound and become friends?" Larxene questioned.

"Good point." Insane conceded. "Anyway, you girls want to team up with me to drive the guys around here completely mad and impose our whims on them?"

"Hm. So you're offering me the opportunity to torture and control the people around me? Of course I will." Replied Larxene.

"It could be amusing. Besides, I have nothing better to do so count me in." Naminé answered.

"All right. Now let the entertainment begin."

--

**A/N**: So how was that? Hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Naminé: Next chapter we will see the start of the Akuroku as they are going to be Insanecat6's first real victims of her whim. Unless, that is, you count Xemnas.

Larxene: Aw, who cares about Mansex?

Insane: Ack. What are you two doing here? Get back on the other side of the fourth wall.

Larxene: Leave Insanecat6 a review or I'll come and stab you with my Kunai.

Insane: DON'T THREATEN THE READERS!! But seriously, reviews are much appreciated. I love you forever if you do! Unless, of course, you don't want me to. But I'll at least give you a digital hug!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello again everyone. Well, here's the 2nd Chapter of Self-Insert of Doom. I hope I get more reviews this time, since I didn't get any on the first chapter. I hope Larxene's threat didn't scare you all away. Anyway, I guess I can live without reviews, I mean, I'm having fun writing it and people are at least reading it so that's enough to make me happy. Just remember that reviews make me happier. So, on to more important things. Akuroku day is coming up. Even though this fic will have Akuroku in it, it's not the main focus, so I'll probably do a one shot for it besides working on this. Anywho, I think I've rambled enough for you people. So without any further ado, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kingdom Hearts when the characters come to life. In other words, in my dreams, not in reality. Although they sure seem real enough sometimes.

**-Self-Insert of Doom-**

**-Axel's a Stalker-**

"So, have you decided who our first victims will be?" Larxene asked.

"I thought we decided it was going to be Axel and Roxas in that preview thing we did at the end of the last chapter, didn't we?" Naminé said in confusion.

"That was on the other side of the fourth wall; you're not supposed to know about it here." Insanecat6 replied frantically. "How did you two even manage to get over there in the first place?"

"We used Naminé's sketch pad to do something similar to how you hot here but with drawing." Came Larxene's deadpan answer.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"The point is," Naminé pressed on. "That we already decided to target Axel and Roxas first."

"Alright, alright. So then, does anyone know where we might find them?" Insane conceded.

"I thought you knew all this stuff?" Larxene questioned.

"People move. I knew where they were before I wrote myself in but as long as I'm on this side of the fourth wall I only have the more mundane means of knowing where they are." Insane deadpanned.

"Well that completely sucks. What about you influence them to come to us then? Surely you can at least do that."

"Technically, I can, but it takes up a lot of influence, and it's even harder over distances, and I don't even know what direction they're in so I'd have to send it everywhere…"

"In other words, it's complicated and tiring and should only be used in emergencies."

"Yeah." Insane admitted.

"Well that's a load of crap. How the fuck are we supposed to find them then?" Larxene ranted.

"Excuse me." Naminé reminded them of her presence. "But if Roxas is in the castle then I know a few places to look for him that he'll probably be at, and since Axel's practically an obsessed stalker when it comes to him, he'll probably be close by whether Roxas wants him to be or not."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!" Insane and Larxene shouted.

"Well, you two were having such an intense discussion and I thought Larxene already knew." Naminé explained.

"Oh yeah. That does make sense. I mean, you two are so close and all. I can't tell you the number of times I've overheard Axel mumbling about how jealous he was of your and Roxas' relationship." Larxene recalled.

"Speaking of which," Insane suddenly burst out. "We need to get this out of the way before things develop too much. Naminé, what is your relationship with Roxas and how do you feel about it?"

"Roxas is kind of like my brother, you know, we both came out of Sora and all. I feel like any sister would towards him." Naminé replied.

"So you're not harboring any secret feelings for him?" Insane asked.

"No. And if I was, I think I'd feel much more threatened by Axel." Naminé emphasized.

"She's got a point." Larxene said. "This one time, I went on a mission with the two of them that lasted a month."

"And why is this relevant?" Insane questioned.

"Shut up! I'm getting to that part." Larxene yelled. "Ahem. So, anyway. While we were there, this one girl got a crush on Roxas. She made him cookies and wrote him a letter to confess her feelings to him and placed them on our doorstep all wrapped up with a pretty ribbon. Axel found them. He then proceeded to track her down and scare the crap out of her."

"I thought his reaction would be more violent than just scaring her?" Naminé interjected.

"Oh, he would have. She was just lucky that I found him before he did and held him back. And, trust me, _that_ was a weird experience. Usually _I'm_ the one getting held back. So since he couldn't actually do anything to her, he called her a bitch and detailed things he would do to her if he found out she still liked him in any way. Trust me, you don't anything more detailed than that."

"How did Roxas react to all this?" Insane asked.

"He never found out." Larxene deadpanned.

"O-Kay then, we won't tell him." Insane concluded.

"Wise decision." Larxene remarked. "It'd probably also be a good idea not to let Axel know I told you."

"No problem. Anywho, Naminé, where should we look for them first?"

--

After looking in Roxas' room, Axel's room, the art room, and the common room, our trio of girls was on their way to the library. It had been decided that if they weren't there that they were either on a mission or in Twilight Town.

"You know, you Nobodies sure do give things weird names." Insane commented. "At first I thought it was just for the game, but everywhere here has an odd name. The Kitchen of Non-being, the Blank Art Room, the Den of Flames, although that actually made sense for Axel's room."

"It's the Superiors hobby." Larxene explained. "Mansex seems to enjoy making up weird names for things. At first, it was just the things in his office, like the Stapler of Disunity, but then he ran out of things in there and started naming the rooms and different things in some of them. He shouldn't finish anytime soon, though. He's only gotten through the most trafficked areas of the castle and some of the bed rooms for the rooms, and a few things in the kitchen and common room for objects."

"How much is left then?" Insane asked.

"90 of the rooms in the castle are practically never used if at all. Don't ask me why this place is so big. I don't think even Mansex has been through the entire castle." Larxene said, exasperated.

"Wow. Must be easy to get lost." Insane noted.

"Here we are, the Library of the Unknown." Naminé announced.

Naminé then cracked open the door just enough for them to peek in. It had been decided back at the first place they had checked that they would see if they were indeed in the room before announcing their presence. And, if they were indeed in the room and doing something of interest, they would spy on them.

Looking into the room one could see rows and rows of bookshelves on either side. In the middle there was a large area filled with tables, chairs, and a group of computers. On the far side of the room there were some couches in a lounge type area by a huge window that took up most of the far wall and opened out onto a balcony. Insanecat6 could easily say it was the largest room she had seen thus far in their search of the castle.

Sitting at one of the tables close to the door sat Roxas, reading a book. Which book one couldn't tell from that distance, especially since Roxas appeared to be trying to hide the cover from view with his arms.

"Okay. We've spotted Roxas. Now to find Axel. Anyone see him?" Insane asked.

"I think I see him hiding behind a bookshelf on the right." Naminé replied.

"Which one?" Insane questioned.

"Third from us, by the cart." Naminé specified.

"Why do you think he's smirking like that?" Larxene asked.

"I don't know." Insane answered. "Let's watch and find out."

--

**Axel's POV**:

Axel couldn't help but internally laugh to himself. Roxas had told him to leave him alone before he had went to the library as he had for the past week but, of course, the redhead hadn't listened and followed him anyway against his knowledge, just like he had done the rest of the week and every time the blonde had asked him to go away before. One could go so far as to call the Flurry of Dancing Flames a stalker and many people had done so, but Roxas was still completely oblivious to it. It surprised Axel really, the Key of Destiny had some of the sharpest senses he knew as to being aware of his surrounding, especially in battle, but he had never once even suspected Axel had been following him.

Axel laughed to himself again. That was just one of the many things he loved about Number XIII. Anywho, today had been different from all the other days in one way. That way being that today Axel had finally found out what book the young blonde had been reading. He had made it to the library quicker than he usually did and had managed to see the title as Roxas pulled it off the shelf and before he had a chance to cover it. 101 Fairy Tale Love Stories. Axel had just about laughed out loud and completely blown his cover when he read that.

Imagine what the other would say if they found out that Roxas was reading sappy love stories about a princess being saved by her knight in shinning armor who just so happened to be a prince and then ride off together on his white horse to live in his castle and get married and live happily ever after. Axel would have snorted at the idea if it weren't for the fact that it was so funny that it happened to be Roxas reading it.

Of course, he wouldn't actually tell any of the others. If he did that then Roxas wouldn't talk to him for a week. That didn't mean that he wouldn't tease the poor blonde about it.

The only problem had been coming up with an innocent reason to be in the library without him knowing he was there so his cover wouldn't be blown and he had just come up with the perfect plan concerning that. He had also already checked to make sure no one else was in the library to over hear the boy's secret so now was the perfect time to act.

He quickly straightened himself out and regained his composure before striding out from the bookshelf he had been hiding behind. Roxas had been facing away from his hiding place and so didn't take notice of him until he called out "Hey, Roxas."

The blonde boy visibly jumped a bit when he heard Axel's voice and promptly turned around to face him, leaving his book lying open on the table.

"Axel! What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't I see you come in?" Roxas quickly barraged him with questions.

"Hey, chill Roxy. I'm just here to get a magazine to read since I'm so bored. I thought I'd portal in to save time, but wouldn't you know it, I wound up in the wrong section.

Roxas quickly relaxed. "Yeah, that seems like the kind of thing you would do."

"Why Roxas, I would feel insulted at that if it wasn't true." The two of them laughed at that. "So, what are you reading anyway?"

"Well, um…uh…it's…Hey, give that back!" the blonde cried out as Axel quickly reached around him and snatched the book off the table.

"101 Fairy Tale Love Stories. Hah, I can't believe you're reading this crap Roxas. Really, it's complete mu…" Axel was cut off by a loud thump and the sound of three girls laughing.

--

Back with our trio of girls, they had indeed fallen through the door on top of each other, howling with laughter, when they had heard Axel read the title of the book Roxas had been reading. It was just too funny. They could hardly believe their ears at first, but once it finally registered in their brains that it wasn't a trick they could resist and forgot all about hiding.

"What the hell? Larxene? Naminé? Were you spying on us? And who is this person?" Axel demanded. Roxas was still in shock and his face was crimson from embarrassment.

All three girls were to busy laughing and trying to breathe to formulate any kind of response. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on where you stand) it was at that moment that Zexion came in.

He quickly looked about, taking in the situation. At once he could surmise that Axel had done something in his stalking of Roxas that had embarrassed him and that the three girls laughing on the floor had found funny.

"I assume that you are this Insanecat6 I heard about from the Superior when I went to his office just now." Zexion stated.

"Yes.gasp That's me. You can call me just Insane, though. Nice to meet you Zexy." Insane cheerfully responded after catching her breath.

"Great. Someone else to call me by that nickname. Sigh Would you mind telling me what Number VIII did to Number XIII that you three find so amusing?" Zexion questioned.

"Roxas is reading love stories." Larxene volunteered immediately.

"Ah, that's nice Number XII. Are you sure that's the only reason you're all on the floor?" Zexion deadpanned.

"Yep. That's it." Insane said.

"Um, guys. I think Roxas lost consciousness." Naminé interjected, voice suddenly filled with concern for Roxas was, indeed, unconscious.

"Roxas! Wake up! What's wrong? What happened? Were you really that embarrassed? I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone else was listening." Axel panicked. He started shaking him and feeling all over in concern.

"Stop molesting him when he can't even defend himself you pedophile." Larxene snapped at him.

"Yes, Number VIII. You're overreacting. He'll be fine as soon as he gets some rest. He just fainted from embarrassment, that's all." Zexion reasoned.

"Why don't we lie him down in his room?" Naminé suggested.

And so Axel and Naminé carried Roxas off in the direction of his room to wait till he woke up.

"Well that was sure entertaining." Larxene grinned. "So what are we gonna do next."

"I don't know. Now that Naminé there's only two of us. We need three people in our group. Otherwise it's not as much fun." Insane complained.

"No problem. Hey Zexy, you're coming with us." Larxene commanded.

"Do I have to?" Zexion asked.

"Yes." Larxene answered.

"Perfect. Then we can continue. I like Zexy anyway." Insane cheered.

And so, our new trio left the library in search of more victims.

--

**A/N**: Woot! Another chapter done. Sorry to Axel fans for how he's portrayed. I love him too but that had the best humor outcome I could think of. I try to improve his image some in upcoming chapters. So anyway, I've replaced Naminé with Zexion. Don't worry, Naminé will be back once Roxas is feeling better, I just though I take the opportunity to force Zexy into helping me. I love him.

Zexion: I'm overjoyed to hear that.

Insane: Aw. Don't sound so depressed. Wait. How'd you get here?

Larxene: I dragged him with me.

Insane: Larxene, I thought you needed Naminé to get here.

Larxene: I just said we needed her sketch pad. I never said she had to be the one drawing.

Insane:pout

Zexion: Anyway, next chapter I'm forced to help them disrupt a poker game.

Larxene: Leave a review for Insanecat6. I you don't I'll be forced to do something drastic next chapter to the other members. Also, if you have any request for pairings you want to see, they might convince her to put them in.

Insane: I'm sorry. I have no control over her. Might be best to do what she asks. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: (hiding behind desk) Please don't kill me for taking so long to post this chapter. I got half-way through writing it and then got serious writers block on it. Then I got ideas for other stuff and worked on that some and then got occupied doing school work and got sick and hard to catch up in school and life has overall been a real drag. On a more cheerful note, I've gotten reviews on this thing. So, a shout out goes to WolfclawlovesClay and bobbinbird for reviewing. You both get chocolate. Now, to continue the fic and once again, sorry, I'll try my best to update more often from now on.

**Disclaimer**: I think we can all agree that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, you won't sue me, and Larxene won't kill anyone. Agreed? Agreed.

**-Self-Insert of Doom-**

**-The Poker Game that Shouldn't Have Happened-**

"We decided to disrupt a poker game last time, right?" Insane questioned her companions.

"That's right, and that means we have to find Luxord." Larxene sang.

"Wait, did I just put you down as singing? Why are you singing? That's a very un-Larxene thing to do unless you're taking sadistic pleasure in someone else's pain." Insane asked in shook at Larxene's behavior.

"Let's just say that Luxord pushed his luck a bit too much this past week and that I'm very much looking forward to getting some payback." Larxene smiled maliciously.

"Ah. The chocolate incident." Zexion said.

"Great. Just great. I'm the author and I'm outside of the loop on something." Insane mumbled. "Will one of you please explain it to me?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Zexion shook his head as he reflected on what had happened.

"Ok. If you're acting like that about it, then I'll take your word for it."

"Anyway, Luxord still holds his weekly poker games in the common room, right?" Larxene interjected.

"That would be correct Number XII." Zexion replied.

"Then that's where we'll go." Larxene stated as she started walking in the direction of the common room.

--

While on their way to the common room, Insane took the opportunity to interrogate Zexion about some things.

"Why is the sky blue?" Was her first question.

"May I inquire as to where that came from?" Zexion asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, I just thought that it was a good way to start a conversation. But don't really answer it, Ok Zexy." Insane rambled.

"Ok, fine." Zexion replied. "So what did you want to talk about then."

"I just wanted to ask you a few things about yourself. You know, to get to know you better and find out what's truth and what's fiction."

"What do you want to know first then?" Zexion asked.

"Let's see, are you emo or just the quiet type?" Insane interrogated.

"Just quiet." Zexion answered immediately.

"Who gave you the nickname of Zexy?"

"Demyx."

"Speaking of Demyx, do you like him?"

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked suspiciously.

"I mean do you hold desires for him that are what one would consider along the lines of inappropriate and very sexual like many rapid fangirls depict?"

"WHAT?" Zexion shrieked.

"Oh, come on you can tell me."

"Um…I…uh…Hey look we're at the common room. We can disrupt that poker game now." Zexion called out, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, very smooth. Changing the topic, but don't think I've forgotten."

Larxene had been snickering ahead of them the whole time.

--

As they entered the common room they quickly spotted Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, and… (wait for it)…Vexen, all seated around a table in the middle of playing a game of poker.

Before they had had a chance to notice the threes arrival Larxene went about ruining their game in the quickest, most attention demanding way she could think of. She took a running leap onto the table and knocked off the deck, grabbed the cards out of their hands and threw those in the air around her. This caused all those playing to give her their immediate attention and few growls of annoyance.

Zexion, having recovered from the earlier interrogation and back in character, just watched the event with a bored look on his face.

Insanecat6 clapped at the entertaining site and then frowned at herself for not having thought of this earlier.

Luxord glared at Larxene. "Now why the bloody hell did you do that?"

Larxene smirked down at him. "One: for taking my chocolate. Two: to introduce this girl." She pointed at Insane.

At this, Insane smiled and waved at them. "Hi. I'm Insanecat6, but you can just call me Insane. I already know who you guys are so there is no need to introduce yourselves. Although, I do have one question. Why is Vexen playing poker with you?"

"I'm playing because Number II wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to join them." Vexen hissed.

"Oh, come on, dude. You're in that lab of yours practically 24/7. You need to come out and have some fun more often." Xigbar barked back.

"Well, since we're here now," Insane cut in before an argument could commence. "Do you mind if we joined your game?"

"Might as well, seeing as how Larxene ruined the last game." Luxord replied.

"But I don't want to." Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Well, to bad. You don't have a choice. Right, Larxene?" Insane pulled him to sit at the table.

"Of course he doesn't." Larxene responded in an evilly cheery voice that screamed 'If-you-refuse-I-will-hurt-you-and-enjoy-it' while Luxord dealt the cards for everyone.

"Ok, ante up everyone." He called when he was done.

"Oh…uh, I have a problem." Insane said.

"What is it?" Luxord asked.

"Well, you see, I don't have any money from this world."

"Then let's play strip poker." Larxene suggested, but it more implied a command.

"Can we do that without telling anyone what she's wearing? Because she hasn't described her clothing yet." Zexion inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Xaldin gave him a weird look.

"Nothing! And yes we can. We'll just say I anted with my necklace and from there on it doesn't matter."

At this Insane received a few odd looks from the other players and a knowing one from Larxene who had already guessed as to what Insane was planning because it's exactly what she would have done.

--

And so, play commenced. However, it would be boring to just skip to the outcome and even more boring to describe the actually flow of the game so you readers get to read about the conversation going on instead.

"These are really good cookies. Who made them?" Insane asked through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

"That would be me." Xaldin replied.

"So, you cook?"

"Yes. In fact I'm the only one who can do more then just basic stuff out of a box." Xaldin said.

"I guess you get called on to cook a lot then."

"Yeah, but I find it somewhat enjoyable, as long as the Superior doesn't try to get me to teach someone else." And with that, Xaldin lapsed into silence in order to concentrate more on the game.

Insane glanced around for a new person to talk to. Spotting one, she called out to him.

"Hey, Xigbar. Do you mind if I call you Xiggy?"

"No, go right ahead. It's cool with me." Xigbar responded, looking up from his cards briefly.

"Cool. By the way, I know Demyx is responsible for Zexy's nickname, what about yours?"

"Same. Water dude comes up with nicknames for everyone. The only exception is Roxas. Axel beat him to that one."

"Of course! What do you expect? Axel is obsessed with Roxy." Insane exclaimed.

"Could you two please quit you incessant talking? I don't want to be here as it is and your talking is not helping." Vexen seethed out.

"Aw. Your just jealous that they get along so well whereas no one likes you at all."

Larxene cooed mockingly.

"Shut up. Why would I care about that?" Vexen snapped.

"Don't act that way Vexen. You probably just feel left out. Would you like to talk to me to?" Insane asked.

"NO!" Vexen shouted.

"Vexen, don't let her get under your skin. She's just messing with you. Now calm down." Zexion tried to sooth his colleague.

"I don't really care about the whole getting under Vexen's skin thing here," Luxord interjected. "But I would like to know how you've managed to keep all your clothing besides that necklace at the beginning while everyone else is down to their undergarments including me. No one does that well against me, Miss. Insane." And with that he gave her a very harsh stare.

"Well, you've been dealing so it's not like I could have cheated." Insane tried to reason.

At this, Larxene snorted. "Yeah right, you probably taped into that whole author's influence thingy you've got going on."

"Hehe. Guilty?" Insane laughed nervously.

Fortunately for her, Luxord didn't seem to upset. "It's fine. Just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost my touch. So I'll forgive you on the basis that I really didn't want to see you without clothes in the first place."

It was at that moment that the clock decided to chime 10 o'clock.

"That's the signal that it's half an hour to lights out. Time to pack up." Xaldin said.

And so, the game ended and everyone left the common room to go to bed.

--

**A/N**: Well, there it is. The long overdue chapter for all you readers. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long.

Larxene: You'd better be sorry.

Insane: You're here again. Alright, who's with you this time.

Larxene: No one. It's just me.

Insane: That's odd. The third person in our party for the next chapter should be with you.

Larxene: Oh. We don't have a third person in the next chapter.

Insane: WHAT!? What are going to do with just two people?

Larxene: Prank people in their sleep, what else would we do? Now, we better get more reviews. Do you people out there hear me?

Insane: Yes, more reviews would be lovely, but I'm in no position to demand them, so whoever reviews gets chocolate, how about that?


	4. Discontinued

I regret to inform anyone who actually reads this story that I have decided to discontinue it. This decision was not made lightly. But after having writer's block for over a month on it and thus it not getting updated, I feel that it would be unfair to keep you hoping that I will. Also, since the number of hits I've gotten on this is a pitifully low number and I've received only two reviews, I doubt that this will be significantly missed. So to anyone who will miss it, I am sorry. And to anyone who won't, well, I don't need to say anything to you. Thank you all for taking the time to read this pitiful thing, I greatly appreciate it. And Good-Bye.


End file.
